Inuyasha collides with Yugioh!
by Van Fanel Lover
Summary: Some characters of Inuyasha meets Yugioh-well, Yami that is.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, in a powerful land, Egypt, there lived a pharaoh. A king with extraordinary power. Magic. Everyone, except a sorcerer, loved him. An evil sorcerer that wanted pharaoh's throne. This pharaoh's name was, Yami. He was a handsome and kind king. But he could not find any soul mate. There were pretty girls in his land, but he wanted someone else. Someone who was just like him. Someone that had the same power. Magic. There was one, but she was too powerful for anyone. She had strength of thousand men. Her name was, Sammy. The sorcerer, as you might know, had evil in his heart. No one would go near that evil man. His name was, Yoma. (Pronounced, you-ma.) Evil man he was. Pegasus, (you know who that is) was his twin brother. Colder then Yoma, Pegasus was bloodthirsty and had no affection for anyone, except Sammy. Yoma attacked Yami when he was outside his garden. Sammy overheard the fight and got really pissed. You see, she had a crush on the pharaoh, but never let anyone know. She made Yami fall asleep and killed Yoma. Sammy fainted after killing Yoma. The last thing she ever saw was a bright light shining in her eyes.  
* Sesshomaru was furious! He had a dream that a beautiful youkai was going to marry him, but Inuyasha carried her away from him. And he couldn't transform into youkai during that time. He couldn't even remember her name. He could only remember one thing. She dwelled in Egypt. Sesshomaru decided to find Inuyasha and tell him about his dream. So, he would be warned about this mysterious girl. Sesshomaru also decided to travel to Egypt to find this girl.  
* Sammy woke up in America. She decided to walk around wondering what year it was. Sammy decided to ask a man what year it was. He told her, January 1, 2003. She started to get scared. She was probably the last YOUKAI to ever live. Sammy decided to go look for Yami. She found him in an alleyway, trying to find a way to get back into their time. Nothing would work. She was frightened and didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a big shadow started to creep onto Yami and her. 


	2. Chapter 2

The shadow was an old Egyptian man that apparently looked shocked. Yami and Sammy looked at him surprised. Sammy asked, "What are you staring at?" The old Egyptian man said, "You look like the high priestess, Sammy. And this young man your with looks like, mighty Pharaoh Yami." Sammy replied, "Of course I'm Sammy. And this is my friend, Yami. King Yami to be exact." The old man gasped! "Could it be? You, my high priestess died 500 centuries ago!" Sammy and Yami cried, "What!"  
The old man said, "Come with me to my home your highness. I will show you what I mean." Sammy and Yami exchanged glances. Yami slightly nodded. Sammy and Yami began to follow the old man. The old man began to say, "My name is, Yucatan. I have done research about you both since my childhood. I wished that I could talk to the Royal Highness and majesty for a very long time. I knew that wouldn't happen, but it has. My wish came true."  
Yami replied, "Why do you want to talk about us?" Yucatan replied, "I have recently learned that Sammy and you have time- traveled somewhere in the future. I did not know where. I had to find out!" Yucatan took a deep breath. Yucatan replied slowly, "I also learned that a Japanese man was following you, Sammy. I do not know why. Some books say, dreams. Other books say, lost love. I do not know. Maybe you can tell me." Sammy replied, "I know nothing of this Japanese man. I only know of Yami."  
Yami stayed quiet. Then he said slowly, "I am afraid this Japanese man will come for you, Sammy. If you are not dead yet, he may be alive and still looking." Sammy hadn't realized that. Yucatan said, "There is something that I didn't know about you. I only know of your priestess that you are what Japanese people call, youkai. And you have enormous power! More power then King Yami! And he was known to be the most powerful king of them all!" Sammy remained calm and silent. Like cold and heartless.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Sesshomaru could sense this mysterious girl in another time period. Of course, as a lord youkai he had power to move through time. Sesshomaru moved to the day, January 1, 2003. He found himself inside a dead end alleyway. He could hear the mysterious girl talking distinctly. He moved onto the sidewalk and started to search for her. He saw some teenage girls talking about guys. Most of them were speaking in Japanese. He moved toward them and asked in Japanese for directions to an Egyptian museum. The girls stared at them. Then, one girl said in English, "You one fine guy!" Sesshomaru laughed and replied in English, "I know that. Sorry girls! Already taken." The girls sighed deeply and grudgingly gave directions.  
Sesshomaru could really hear the mysterious girl talking loudly. She bumped into him. She was wearing the same clothes that were in his dream. But Inuyasha wasn't with her. He decided to follow her and try to talk to her.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Sammy was confused. She didn't know what to do. A Japanese man was probably following her, she found out that she was a youkai, Yami was really quiet, Yucatan wouldn't answer any of her questions, and she was scared. She didn't know what to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy had doubts in her mind that she was what the Japanese, "youkai", knew. She wondered, what is this thing? Will I have control over it? Will I ever be the same? Hmm.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Sesshomaru was very worried. He could sense that "the unknown girl" was his main action, but what about Inuyasha? He was just going to get in the way. Grr, he thought. How dare Inuyasha take her away from him!  
When Sesshomaru turned the corner, other girls were sucking up to a "football star" and he was sneering. Sesshomaru looked at the girls and the boy coldly and walked away. The boy got very angry. "Who do you think you are, old man!" yelled the boy. "Do not call me that," said Sesshomaru. "Or your life, is going straight down. I promise that." "Yeah, whatever!" said the boy.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Yami said, "I'm worried Old Man. There maybe some mysterious beings around here." "Yes, I can feel the strange power," said Sammy. "I am sorry about that," said the Old Man. "That are strip malls, movies, and other things that teenagers like." "I see," said Sammy slowly. "Tell me. What are they?" "They are the places where teenagers linger at and have fun at," said the Old Man. "Hmm.I must go there one day and see what happens," said Yami. "Yeah, right!" said Sammy. "What does that mean?" asked Yami. "That means that I have to go with you!" said Sammy. "I see," said Yami.  
They reached the Egyptian museum and they went inside. Sammy was amazed at what she saw. "Wow!" said Sammy. "This place is amazing!" "I agree," said Yami. "Yes, I have spent all my years just looking up everything about Egypt," said the Old Man.  
After dinner, Sammy wanted to go to a mall. "Why?" asked Yami? "Don't you like it here?" "Yes, I do," said Sammy. "It's just that I want to explore this new world we're in." "Well, I'll go with you," said Yami. "Be careful, your majesties!" said the Old Man. "I have a map that will show us everything about this town," said Sammy. "Besides, it's Saturday! We're supposed to have fun!" "Well." said Yami. "Let me change." "Your already changed!" said Sammy. "Stop stalling and let's go!"  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Back in Feudal Japan, Inuyasha was wondering why Sesshomaru wasn't there. He sensed that Sesshomaru was in another time period and that it was urgent. Inuyasha decided to go follow Sesshomaru and see why he was going so urgent!  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Sammy was thrilled to see all these people around her so different from the Egyptian teenagers that were in Egypt. So many punks, rappers, and all sorts of people! Yami wasn't so thrilled. "I don't like this place!" "So.we'll go somewhere else!" said Sammy. "Well, I want to go back to the museum," said Yami. "Your no fun!" said Sammy. "You should have a wild side in you!" "Oh?" asked Yami. "Yeah!" said Sammy. "Let's go over to the mall and look around!" "And then." asked Yami. "We'll go over to the Palace afterward!" said Sammy. "Oh," said Yami. "Very well."  
Sammy was having so much fun watching all those teens do they're own thing. "Look!" said Sammy. "A movie!" "What is it called?" asked Yami. "The Pharaoh's journey to the 21st Century!" said Sammy. "Why don't we see it?" asked Yami. "You're kidding," said Sammy. "Nope!" said Yami. "Okay." said Sammy. "Two tickets to see, 'The Pharaoh's journey to the 21st century' please." "That will be $12," said the cashier. Sammy made up fake money with her magic. "Here you go!" said Sammy. "Thank you," said the cashier. 


	4. Chapter 4

When they got inside, they could see that people were leaving the movie theaters. A man that was escorting Sammy and Yami out, said, "I'm sorry, but the movie theatres are having a problem with the film today. We will give a refund back to you."  
"Oh," said Sammy.  
Yami and Sammy left the theatres, but stopped. There was a dueling arena inside the mall. Someone was having an intense duel!  
Two guys were dueling each other. One boy's name was Joey. The other boy was, Devin.  
"I'm going to cream you, Joey Wheeler!" said Devin.  
"You're dreaming too hard, Devin!" said Joey.  
"You can beat him!" said a spectator.  
"Thanks, Tea!" replied Joey.  
A couple was trying to get into the front.  
"Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!" said one of the couple.  
Joey, turned to look at them and said, "Serenity! Tristan! What took you guys so long?"  
Tristan replied, "We were at the cemetery for too long."  
"Oh," said Joey, "right."  
Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Tea, all sound.distinctly familiar, thought Yami. Who are they?  
Joey finished Devin with a final blow from his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Red-Eyes destroy!" That took care of Devin!  
"Congrats, again, big brother!" said Serenity.  
"Thanks," said Joey.  
"Man, I miss him," said Tea, out of the blue.  
"You mean, Yugi? Or Yami?" asked Tristan.  
"Well, they were in the same body, so I guess they would be one person," said Tea.  
"I can't believe they're actually dead," said Serenity.  
"I curse Marik!" said Tea angrily.  
"Wow, Tea," said Tristan, "slow down! So what if Marik survived, and they didn't? Don't worry."  
"Tristan, they're dead!" yelled Tea.  
Hmm.this "Yami" they are talking about, thought Yami, seems as if he was important.  
"Sammy," said Yami suddenly.  
"What," asked Sammy.  
"That man who is staring at you," said Yami, "he looks.strange."  
"Oh my." said Sammy, "he's the man from my dream!"  
"Run!" said Yami.  
"No!" said Sammy, "I won't!  
  
"As the Pharaoh of Egypt, I command you to leave this place," said Yami.  
"Never!" said Sammy, "you can't tell me what to do!"  
The man started to walk towards them.  
"Sammy!" yelled Yami.  
"Yami Yugi, you quit acting like a baby!"  
Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Serenity stopped talking and started to stare at Sammy and Yami.  
"Sammy, please!" said Yami.  
"Yami, you quit acting like a child," said Sammy, "your ignorance is getting very irritating."  
The man started walking towards them, but stopped and went the other way.  
"Yami, you make me sick," said Sammy.  
"Excuse me!" yelled Yami.  
Tea walked to Yami slowly and said, "Yami, is that you?"  
"Yes, I am Yami, but who are you," said Yami.  
"I'm Tea. Your friend," said Tea.  
"Tea.I don't know you," said Yami.  
"You're the ancient pharaoh, Yami. Your millennium puzzle held your spirit, but you died, but succeeded to destroy Marik," said Tea.  
"Marik," asked Yami, "who is that?"  
"Oh," said Tea, "your enemy."  
"Oh," said Yami, "I see."  
"But it's great to see you," said Tea.  
"I see," said Yami.  
"Tea.okay," said Sammy, "I'm gonna get something to eat."  
"Wait," said Yami, "where should we eat?"  
"Anywhere, I suppose," said Sammy.  
Sesshomaru went inside where Sammy and Yami were standing. He looked around, as if he was looking for something. He spotted Sammy and started toward her. Sammy started to walk to the exit, when Sesshomaru grabbed her elbow.  
"Excuse me," said Sesshomaru.  
"Yes, may I help you?" asked Sammy.  
"Are you.do you.uh.I am.well.I, uh.sorry.will." said Sesshomaru stumbling over the words.  
"Yes." said Sammy cautiously.  
"Sorry," said Sesshomaru, "my mistake."  
"Oh," said Sammy. 


End file.
